Grieving the Death of Superman
by Multiverse-0f-Fantasy
Summary: Following the shocking death of the Man of Steel many people close to him now have to come to terms with his loss. One such person is Lois Lane, reporter at the Daily Planet, as she returns home to an empty apartment. Luckily she has a shoulder to cry on thanks to Kara Zor'El, better known as Supergirl. Fan Request by: jeremy crawford 27
1. Chapter 1

Their feet landed on the floor effortlessly as they crossed the threshold of the balcony. The reporter stepped away from the strong hold that had carried her through the air back to her apartment, wrapping her coat around her to ward of the chill of the night air. She sniffed back a fresh wave of tears as her red eyes looked around at the painful reminders that the man she loved was gone. The apartment felt incredibly empty as Lois Lane's dark brown eyes scanned room, memories of Clark helping her on assignments or consoling her after a rough deadline flooding through her mind. It felt like yesterday he was saying goodbye to her at the door after seeing her home, pushing up his dorky glasses before walking down the corridor wishing her well. The thought was overridden by the more prominent image of him looking down at her sadly, the glasses gone showing his powerful blue eyes quietly telling her he's sorry before he flew back into the fight with that monster that murdered him.

_He saved the whole world that day, and now he's gone._

"I should get going" the quiet voice said behind her bringing her out of her thoughts.

The reporter turned back to the young woman standing awkwardly in her apartment, her red cape draped over her shoulders around her blue and red uniform, the familiar S stamped on her chest. Clark's cousin Kara offered Lois an apologetic smile as she spun away to leave via the balcony where she'd carried her in through. They'd just left the memorial for Superman on the other side of Metropolis, the blonde heroine offering her a lift back to her place, flying in silence across the brightly lit skyline. With the man of steel gone it felt distinctly more gloomy than before. Like they'd lost their brightest star.

"Wait" Lois called to the young woman, reaching out to grab her hand before she could leap out the window back into the sky. Kara looked back to see the brunette hesitant as she looked around the apartment. "Could you stay?" She asked her uneasily. "Just for a little while?"

Kara glanced around the apartment before smiling warmly, "sure. Just a little while." She followed Lois inside and joined her on the sofa, sitting in silence as the weeks events washed over the pair like a fog. Supergirl wasn't there when Doomsday hit the city, but the justice league was. They all fell to the monster so fast Superman actually called her warning her to stay away in case he couldn't stop it, in case something happened. She arrived moments after it was over, landing to find her cousin in Lois Lanes arms motionless and bloody, having used all of his strength to stop Doomsday. _She wasn't fast enough_, she kept telling herself even though everyone insists it wasn't her fault.

_I should've been here sooner._

"I remember the first time I met him" Lois said breaking the silence, her gaze a thousand miles away. "Perry introduced us the day Clark interviewed for the job at the planet. "I was in the middle of a story so blew right past him. Even told him to get out of my way. He fumbled out a hello and stared at me through those big glasses he wore as I ranted about how Luther Corp was poisoning the east river with their latest factory on the docks. Raving like a rooster he joked. I remember thinking "great, a farm boy in the big city. He won't last five minutes." Got five years before I found out who he was. I had no idea what I was in for when I met him." Tears welled up in her eyes, her breath hitching as she began sobbing. "What I wouldn't give to get those five years back" she choked.

Kara couldn't find the words as she wrapped her arms around the crying young woman, pulling her against her chest so she could weep into her shoulder. Kara felt her pain but was able to bury the urge to show it. Lois needed her to be strong right now. The last thing Clark asked of her was to "take care of metropolis. Take care of Lois. The world will need you now." _He knew he wasn't coming back._

"It's okay" she whispered, soothing the crying reporter as she held her. "I'm here for you, whatever you need" she told her, echoing Clark's sentiments in his last request.

Lois pulled away wiping her eyes, apologizing between sniffles while Kara took her shoulders reassuringly. She saw the reporters eyes fixate on her chest, felt her fingers begin tracing her family crest slowly. She allowed the sad woman to run her hands over her, knowing how much it must hurt to see that S without the man behind it. Lois looked back up to Kara's sympathetic face, then did something the kryptonian wasn't prepared for.

She kissed her.

Kara immediately flinched out of reach, a massive wave of shock and guilt crashing into her as she stared back at the embarrassed reporter. "I'm sorry" Kara stammered, her heart pounding in her chest as she turned away to leap to her feet. "I should… I have to go."

"No, please!" Lois begged grabbing her wrist pulling her back to the sofa. Kara had the strength to drag her out onto the balcony with her if she wanted to, but she forced herself to relent and let Lois Lane drag her back beside her. She hesitated before sinking back into the chair, turning back uneasily to face her. Lois's expression showed she was embarrassed, but more importantly she appeared…_desperate._ "Please stay" she pleaded. "I… don't want to be alone tonight."

Kara took a deep breath as Lois placed her hand over hers, feeling rather uncomfortable in the position she found herself in. Every muscle in her body told her to fly out the window, but she promised Clark he'd look out for her. She just couldn't abandon Lois when she needed her most, her heart wouldn't allow it. Swallowing her nerves, Kara reluctantly replied "okay, I'll stay."

Lois seemed relieved, embracing her in gratitude nearly bursting back into tears. Kara hugged her back, trying to be as comforting as possible, instinctively going so far as to kiss her on the cheek. But the reporter took it as an opening, her face darting forwards to peck supergirl on the lips. Kara froze but managed to stop herself from freaking out, even as Lois moved closer burying her face in the crook of her neck, her lips moving down to her collarbone. Kara shivered as the young woman kissed her, letting out a nervous sigh keeping herself composed. She'd never wish to take advantage of Lois, not ever, so allowing the distraught woman to seek her comfort in this way went against everything the young kryptonian was taught.

_Whatever you need,_ she'd promised. _This wasn't exactly what I had in mind. But if it'll help…_

Choosing to limit her participation to as little as humanly possible Kara remained still as Lois slowly made her way around her jaw, her warm lips pecking along the curved shape back to her mouth prying them open. Her hands brushed over Karas heaving chest to grasp her face in her palms, holding her in place as she pushed her lips against hers, the kiss hard and desperate.

Karas hand flew up to brace against the power behind the kiss, inadvertently finding her breasts. Lois moaned lustfully into her mouth in response, grasping her hands when she pulled away to hold them against her chest to feel someone fondle her. Kara inhaled sharply as she pressed her palms flat against her tits, feeling the hard nipples beneath the fabric as Lois gazed up at her longingly. Kara felt her throat grow dry as she glanced down at her friends chest, feeling her heat beating against her skin and resisting the urge to use her x-ray vision out of respect. _This isn't Barbara, this is Lois. This is just to ease her pain, nothing more._ Kara wasn't averse to experimenting with other girls but she drew the line at her cousins girlfriend. _Yet tonight I may not have the choice._

Lois grabbed Kara by the head and slammed her mouth back against her, capturing her in a hungry kiss that stole her breath away. The brunette pushed against the girl, forcing her back until she was laying on top of the superhero on the sofa, straddling her waist completely having supergirl at her mercy. Kara could easily overpower her but again forced herself to remain still and let Lois have her way.

For some reason this was the moment Kara chose to take stock of what the pair of them were wearing. Lois was dressed in the funeral attire she'd chosen for the memorial, black trousers with a matching blazer and white Cotton blouse, a silver necklace hanging around her neck (a gift from clark). She'd kicked her heels off when she sat down leaving her bare foot and she sat on top of supergirl. Kara was dressed in her uniform, her blue long sleeved top that hooked under her thumb around her wrists, her family crest prominent over her torso, the red cape caught uncomfortably behind her back and over her shoulders. Her red skirt sat halfway down her thighs fastened by a belt with matching knee high red boots rubbing nervously together underneath the dominating woman. Despite still being fully dressed Supergirl felt very exposed beneath Lois desperate and intense brown eyes.

Lois took control of the kryptonian running her hands through her blonde hair, tugging on it to make Kara moan into the kiss briefly before dropping down to her heaving chest. Karas breath quickened as she felt the woman's hands grope over her body following the curve of her breasts down to her stomach, goosebumps rising on her flesh beneath her touch. For someone so human Lois Lane felt like a goddess. Her fingers grabbed at the tight blue fabric of her top, pulling it into her fist as she attempted to drag it up over her torso, struggling to lift far due to still being interlocked with the heroine. Kara heard a desperate whimper escape Lois mouth as she broke away, trying to forcably undress the girl in a mad haste. Despite her misgivings about the situation Kara didn't want to let her best uniform get torn apart, helping the brunette lift it over her head and off her arms tossing the clothing, along with the cape, onto the floor in the middle of the apartment.

Lois sat on Karas lap gazing down at her toned body, her hands stroking her soft exposed flesh as she lay there silently looking up at her. Supergirl watched the young woman as she rolled her blazer off her shoulders and dropped it to the floor, her eyes never leaving her clouded over with such lust and desire Kara wondered if it was her she was looking at or the memory of her cousin.

Her hands found the red shorts bra supporting Karas boobs and yanked them away, breaking the clasp behind her back and snapping the straps pulling the underwear off in one swift motion. Kara gasped as her breasts were freed, the round mounds bobbing against her chest ready to be groped by the human woman. Lois squeezed and pressed her tits as if she was hypnotized, pinching her hard nipples and twisting them between her fingers. Kara bit her lip to compel herself to stay quiet, pushing away whatever pleasure her body was feeling telling herself this was wrong. _Don't take advantage, this isn't for you. She's just lost and lonely so let her do what she wants but you know you can't enjoy this. It's not right._ Easier said than done as Lois dragged her nails over her flesh harsh, testing her durability leaving faint red marks on her skin. Supergirl may be bullet proof and human nails may never be able to pierce her skin no matter how hard they tried, but they didn't mean she couldn't feel the sensation of having them butting across her skin. It took a lot of willpower not to moan.

When Lois finished fixating on Karas chest she lunged forward to reclaim her lips, hungrily dominating her pressing her body flat against her naked torso. Kara tentatively placed her hands on the reporters waist, holding the woman against her as a show of support as she ravaged her way down her neck and shoulders down to her boobs. Kara kept her attention on her breathing, keeping it steady while the brunette traveled across her mounds circling her with her tongue, wrapping her lips around her nipple and sucking hard. Kara bit her bottom lip stifling a whimper as she felt Lois pinch her with her teeth, biting hard on her sensitive nub clearly familiar with how tough she'd be thanks to practicing on Clark. Her body trembled as Lois returned to her journey down her body, releasing her tit with a pop before pecking her way down her belly.

Her next target was made quite clear as she adjusted her stance over the kryptonian, lifting her hips off the girls legs to crawl down and bring the red boots up from under her, hooking her hands under Karas knees to pull her legs up wither side of her lifting her feet into the air. Kara looked down as she felt Lois' hands drift up her thighs underneath her skirt, the fingers curling around the fabric of her underwear before pulling them down her legs and up over her boots. She tensed nervously as she saw her red panties fly across the room, the silent reporter kneeling down between her legs gently prying her thighs apart gaze at her moist young pussy underneath the mini skirt.

Suddenly Kara found her voice as she witnessed Lois' hungry gaze focusing on her sex, her heart racing as she dived up onto her hands sitting up abruptly. It seemed she found her limit, the line she didn't want crossed. "Lois" she said urgently yet gently. She didn't want to offend or upset her in such a vulnerable state. "Miss Lane, I really don't feel comfortable doing this. Maybe we should…"

Lois Lane didn't seem to hear the girl, dropping down into Supergirls lap and diving under her skirt to latch her mouth around the quivering clit, sucking incredibly hard before extending her tongue to begin licking through the moist sensitive folds.

"Oh Rao!" Kara screamed, immediate lightning bolts of pleasure shooting up her spine overriding her body sending her flying back onto the sofa. Goosebumps broke out over her arms as they dropped to her sides, her body writhing in pleasure as the human woman devoured her, cupping the hero's perfect arse in her palms to push herself deeper exploring her dripping entrance, drinking her juices. Kara tried to fight it but her mouth and tongue were too good inside her, her face controlling in guilt and remorse as she gave in an cried out for more.

Kara didn't know what to do with herself, her hands alternating between squeezing her breasts, weaving into her blonde hair as she lost control of her breathing, clutching at the sofa puncturing the surface with her fingernails, her back arching as Lois found her sensitive g-spot thrusting her hips closer to her face smothering her, her head whipping from side to side as her eyes darted around wildly behind her closed eyelids. She didn't want to look down and see Lois Lane fucking her, didn't want to admit this was happening. She heard her heat thudding in her ears, drowning out all other sounds including her own screaming. Within a matter of minutes Kara was approaching the edge of her limit, her hips starting to buckle as her hands shot into Lois' hair pushing her against her crotch as her legs wrapped around her shoulders, her feet interlocking against her back while her thighs crushed her face. Somehow supergirl kept enough control to avoid killing the woman bringing her so much pleasure, despite how close Lois came to being squeezed, drowned or suffocated when Kara reached her climax.

"Oh Rao! I can't… hold on… I'm cumming… I'm… I'm…" her last words was an incoherent bellow before her walls opened around her lovers tongue and her fluids came gushing out, bombarding the reporters face drenching her in cum as Karas body tensed in escasty. When she eventually found her way back to earth she collapsed onto the sofa in a sweating, heaving mess, falling limp around the young woman who carefully pried herself out from underneath Kara's skirt covered in cum, licking the kryptonian clean on her way up for air.

Lois was thorough as she tidied up after the mess she made, lapping up as much of Kara as she could before easing her way back up from between her thighs. The reality of what she'd just done started to dawn on her and she felt guilty for forcing herself on Clark's cousin like that, preparing an apology for the girl when she saw Karas face staring up at the ceiling. "Kara?" She asked worried when she discovered the blonde girl was crying.

Kara couldn't stop herself as the tears flooded out of her, covering her face trying to hide the shame and embarrassment. The orgasm did more than unleash her cum, it opens the doors to what she'd been trying to hold in all night. All the pain of losing her cousin to that monster Doomsday, how it brought back her final memories of Krypton and her parents, all the blame and guilt she held over herself for not being able to save him, how much she missed it, it all come flooding out like a tidal wave she couldn't hold back any longer.

Lois appeared over her as she balled like a baby, taking the weeping Kryptonian in her arms holding her tightly. "I'm sorry" Kara sobbed clinging to the one person who understood her pain. The one person she was trying so hard to stay strong for. "I miss him so much" she sobbed.

"Me too" Lois nodded, tears in her own eyes as she joined the girl in their sorrow.

They sat there in the apartment just holding one another, weeping into one another's shoulder opening without any fear or care, allowing themselves to grieve for the man they loved. Soon the weeping gave way to silence, the two women wordlessly expressing their love for Superman as they embraced each other, which slowly escalated into a more intimate and passionate embrace this time initiated by Kara herself.

As she put it, "I don't want to be alone tonight either."

Come tomorrow morning Lois Lane and Kara Zor'El would waked up in each other's arms, their naked bodies tangled up in one another on the floor of the apartment covered only by Karas red cape, their clothes scattered around them. Kara would be the first to open her eyes, scanning the empty living room before looking down at the peaceful young woman sleeping snugly on her chest, offering a small apology to her fallen cousin before closing her eyes to let the grieving reporter sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a month since Kal'El of Krypton was killed. One month since Superman was declared dead.

Since then much has changed. Four new beings have shown up claiming to be the next Superman, none of which come even remotely close to following in Clark's footsteps. Lois Lane still lives in the apartment she and Clark shared though the grief has become more bearable now, especially with her work at the daily planet keeping her busy. The justice league have their hands full protecting the earth without the aid of Superman, meaning she hasn't had a visit from Diana, Barry or Batman in a while. She didn't hold it against them, she understood perfectly. She was covering the same stories they were making.

Thing had changed for Kara as well. Her process to dealing with her cousins death lead to a lot of punching bad guys and flying through space, trying to fix all the things Clark usually could with ease. Her grief never really left her, leading her down a more volatile path that attracted the attention of a lantern ring. A red lantern ring.

Hence the new costume when Lois heard her touch down on her balcony. She was in the shower brushing shampoo through her brown hair when she heard the sound of a cape billowing in the wind. For a moment she convinced herself it was Clark, spinning around to look out the open bathroom door only to see Kara stepping into view searching the apartment. Her heart sank but let herself smile. "Hi Kara" she called out.

The blonde haired kryptonian turned around to see the hot young reporter, her body hidden behind the tinted glass door of her shower cubicle outlining the shape of her curvy figure. Her head and shoulders were visible above the partition, along with her bare arms as she scrubbed her scalp. Kara instinctually turned away out of respect before the reporter told her "its fine. Nothing you haven't seen before."

Kara took a deep breath feeling a sensitive pull of rage flow through her, hate aimed towards herself for that night after the memorial. She still felt guilty for taking advantage of Lois at such a vulnerable time, like she was hurting her cousins memory or something. She'd left first thing the next morning before Lois woke up and hadn't spoken to her since, ran into space to get away from everything. Things seemed to get easier when the ring found her, channeling her rage into something she could use the punish the bad guys. Her antics brought her back to earth and she realized she wouldn't be a good cousin to Kal'El if she didn't check in on Lois so she flew here and found the balcony door open. "How are you holding up?" She asked reluctantly turning around to look at her.

Lois looked out at the young woman standing in her apartment, examining the red and black outfit she was wearing. The S was still prominent of her chest the costume was glowing and she wore a mask. "I'm doing better" she replied. "How about you?" She asked, getting only a shrug in response. "I like the new look. But the mask is a little… is it necessary."

"Kind of came with the ring" Kara explained showing Lois the red ring on her finger.

Lois peered at the glowing jewelry from the shower. "So what? You a green lantern or something?"

"Red, and it's complicated" Kara said trying to dodge the question. She looked around the apartment noting how most of Clark's things had been put away. Lois couldn't bare to see them everyday but hadn't the heart to chuck any of it out. They were in storage until further notice. "I glad your okay. I would've come sooner but I was off world."

"I get it" Lois said giving her a smile. "I was worried you might be avoiding me after what happened."

Kara's face turned red. She'd hoped the topic wouldn't come up but resigned herself to try to explain. "I'm sorry I just left like that. I just… what happened…"

"Was a mistake" Lois finished. "I took advantage. I'm sorry. I should never had made a move on you."

Kara walked quickly into the bathroom to look at the reporter, "no I'm sorry. You were grieving and I took advantage. I shouldn't have let it get so far. I just…"

Lois chuckled, reaching over to cup the girls face. "I know. I just we both just needed each other." Kara smiled taking Lois hand, nodding sadly as they stood there silently. After a minute Lois pulled back to continue her shower, saying over her shoulder "for what it's worth, I wasn't a bad night. I've had worse sex with other women."

Kara raised an eyebrow. "Really? You?"

"Harmless experimentation back in my college years. Well, except for that time I dislocated my shoulder. That did hurt a lot. Handsome paramedic was on hand though to it worked out." She looked back to see Kara shaking her head in wonder, offering a curious eye. "Was I your first?"

"First what?" She asked red faced.

"First lesbian experience?i doubt I was your first fuck. But then again" she added teasingly.

Kara rolled her eyes. "I've had sex before. But no, not with other women. And yeah, it was nice."

Lois nodded letting the water run down her skin. "Makes me wonder how good it might've been if we did it again, without Clark's ghost hanging over us night night." She looked over her shoulder and shrugged her shoulders. "You think about a repeat performance?"

Kara wanted to say no, but the truth was ever since she got the lantern ring she had been having thoughts about Lois and that night. How she'd take her in her arms and real release her sexual frustrations. She hasn't had sex since that night, a fact that had been igniting her rage over time. Lois seemed to sense her hesitation and smirked. "I don't think it'd be a good idea" Kara whispered shifting uncomfortably on her feet. Arousal was starting to rise in her chest and groin, the power of the red ring making it hotter and more primal than she'd felt before.

Lois turned her back on her, focusing on her shower. "Probably" she agreed. "But I haven't slept with anybody in weeks. Tell you the truth…I would give anything to have a strong kryptonian join me in this shower and fuck my brain out of my skull." She didn't look back but could feel the heat radiating from Kara's body, waiting with trepidation to see if she would either fly out of her apartment like a blur or join her.

She got her answer when she felt a pair of hands wrap around her body and clutch her busty rack. Kara's breath made Lois's skin tingle as the blonde superhero pressed herself against her back, her lips kissing her long neck out of desperation. The reporter gasped in delight as the girl molested her, reaching back to stroke her hand through her blonde locks in encouragement.

Supergirl almost sprinted out of the apartment, but the way Lois was teasing her in her advance sparked something in her body. Something she couldn't resist. She didn't know if it was her due to her dry spell or if it was the lantern ring, but the next moment she was sipping into the shower to take Lois in her arms and kiss her neck. She was still wearing her costume, the red aura keeping her from getting wet as she hovered beneath the shower head. Lois spun around to grab Kara by the face and mash their lips together, their kiss passionate and aggressive stirring supergirls primal needs causing her to impulsively grab the woman's backside tightly.

Lois hissed as the girl dug her fingers into her butt cheeks, unprepared for the stabbing pain that followed. Kara saw her reaction and released her, about to step away before Lois grabbed her and made out vigorously. Clark was never rough with her, something she often craved with her lovers. She wanted to be fucked raw but didn't want to spook Kara by asking too soon. First she wanted to break the sexual tension. She broke the kiss and examined her glowing red and black costume, asking "does it come off?"

Kara looked down at her suit, glancing towards the ring on her finger. With an unspoken command her costume dissolved revealing her smooth naked skin, the mask vanishing along with the cape. When she first got the ring she'd been fighting a giant space monster in the middle of a volcanic asteroid, her old costume burned of her body when it submerged her in lava. The ring granted her a new costume but she never gave a thought to replacing any clothing underneath. This left her completely naked except for the ring on her hand.

Lois grinned as she looked over Kara's young body, her hands stroking her biceps and hips. She leaned in and kissed the blonde once again, her body pressing against her nakedness enjoying how they molded against one another. After a hot steamy minute the brunette lowered herself to her knees in front of the kryptonian, her dark brown eyes locked on Kara as she watched her like a hawk, her hands caressing her hips and thigh gently prying her legs open to expose her pink little pussy. Without any need to speak Lois went down on her and licked through her folds, devouring the superhero's sweet little cunt.

A lustful moan escaped Kara's lips as her back feel against the glass door, her hand falling to Lois' head instinctively pressing her face harder against her. The reporter's voice was muffled as she was crushed between Kara's thighs, pushing her tongue deeper inside the sexy blonde, but when the hero went to let go of her the brunette snapped her hand up to keep it pressed against her skull. Kara looked down and saw Lois staring back at her, her eyes telling her something, pleading something she couldn't quite understand. Whatever was lost in translation didn't matter as seconds later Kara cried out, squirting her juices all over Lois' face.

Lois pulled away from Kara's hip licking her lips, watching the trembling superhero as her chest rose and fell with labored breathing. She wasn't expecting her to cum so soon but she deduced it had been a while since either of them had sex. Rising to her feet Lois looked Kara dead in the eye as the girl quietly apologized. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I didn't want to hurt you."

"I know" she replied. But her eyes had the same look from earlier as Lois took Kara's head in her hands. Initially her fingers were soothing as she stroked her neck and cheek, but then Lois switched tone gripping her blonde hair in her fist and pulling on it, shooting her face forward to roughly kiss the girl on the lips. Kara was taken by surprise as Lois bite into her bottom lips hard, her kryptonian skin as tough as steel stopping her from bleeding. She felt the pinch in her hair though, earning a sharp inhale that made her eyes light up red as her hands flew forward to grab Lois by the shoulders and shove her against the wall.

"Yes!" The brunette smiled as her body struck the wall hard enough to send stars across her vision. She looked up at Supergirl as she glared through glowing red eyes, her red ring amplifying her moment of anger bruising the human woman's skin. "Yes, fuck me Kara" Lois said through gritted teeth. "I want you to hurt me. Clark was never rough, such a gentle lover but so fucking boring. I need you. A strong alien to fuck me like a toy."

"I could hurt you" Kara growled.

"I don't care" she replied determined. Kara's grip tightened as she hissed, holding the girls hot gaze. She wondered if Kara would've been this responsive if she wasn't wearing that red ring but right not it didn't matter. It was getting her what she wanted as Kara lunged toward to attack the reporter, grinding her mouth against hers hard enough to draw blood. Two set of claws ran along naked flesh, human fingers scratching at Kryptonian skin finding it tough enough to break her nails while Kara's were dragging long red marks along her thighs making the brunette whimper.

Taken by a surge of rage and lust Kara assaulted Lois in a way she wouldn't have considered, her teeth biting at her neck leaving hickeys and teeth marks deep enough to bleed. She nearly bit off a piece of her earlobe just to hear Lois scream. The lantern ring was bring something new out of supergirl, something dangerous and primal. Kara hoping she kept enough self control to avoid killing her cousins widow but for now she needed her. She hadn't slept with anyone for weeks and she was desperate to be done with this dry spell. "How hard do you want it?" She asked in a quiet whisper in her ear.

"As hard as you fucking can" Lois answered, a steel tone in her voice. Was she prepared for how hard a kryptonian could fuck someone? Supergirl would find out soon enough.

Kara quickly examined the situation, them naked in the shower pressed against the wall, and formulated the perfect way to indulge herself in this human. But she suddenly changed her mind when she remembered she wasn't just Supergirl anymore. She was a red lantern. A devilish smile rose on her face as she looked up at Lois's trembling expression, her fingers curling into a fist to ignite her ring. Lois looked down at it and gulped, wondering what she had planned with that. In a swift motion Kara swept the reporter off her feet and pinned her back against the wall, hands hooked under her knees lifting her legs into the air wide apart. Kara growled as she looked over Lois' vulnerable pussy, her eyes still glowing red.

Lois looked down, her breath catching in her throat as she witnessed the construct Kara had made with her ring. A twelve foot long glowing red strap on was attached to Kara's hips, pointed directly at her core. It looked big, too big, a shiver running down her spine fearing it wouldn't fit. _What if it breaks me? _Lois held her tongue though, at least until Kara thrusted up into her vagina with a powerful jerk of her hips asking her scream. "Like that, you tight bitch?" Kara asked, her voice unlike her own as she shoved her penis construct deeper int Lois's tight cunt. She wasn't gentle. Lois didn't ask for gentle. She forced her way painfully inside until it couldn't fit any more, lodged deep inside the human woman.

"Shit" Lois gasped, tearing falling down her cheeks. "So big" she whimpered.

Kara leaned in, her nose nudging Lois to get her attention. "Bigger than Clark?" She asked, her hot breath hissing against her trembling lips. The reported didn't answer as supergirl grabbed her fake cock out of her body, preparing to stuff it back in with another powerful thrust. Lois braced herself for it, gasping as it pushed back into her sex hitting her cervix. "Do you want me to fuck you with this big, long cock Lois Lane?" Kara asked her.

"Yes" Lois nodded. She opened her eyes and glared at her. "Fuck me supergirl."

Kara was brutal as she pounded into Lois's body, the construct cock stretching her wide pummeling her vagina harder than Lois had ever experienced. Her feet were suspended over Kara's shoulders, her thighs held apart pinning her to the wall, the force pressing her shoulders against the tiles like she was going to break through to the next room. Lois was screaming digging her nails into Kara's tough skin, pulling herself up to lock lips with the kryptonian in an effort to keep some control.

But Lois lost all control. Kara had all the power, all the control, dominating the human woman as she fucked her like she asked for. She took Lois's wrists and slammed them to the wall, her knees over supergirls shoulders folding the reporter in half. Lois was trapped under Supergirls weight, staring up at her powerful gaze casting a red glow over her face. Who knew Kara Zor'El was such a dom? Who knew Lois Lane was such a slut.

"Say my name" Kara whispered, fucking her harder slamming her hips against her over and over.

"Ka…Kara…" Lois stammered panting. Kara scowled tightening her grip, her nails cutting into Lois palms making her whimper in pain. "Su…Supergirl!" She corrected earning a smile from her lover.

"Cum for me Miss Lane! Cum all over my cock. Let me feel your cunt squeeze my dick like a slut."

Lois released a strangled cry as Kara buried her construct up to the hilt, filling the reporter up and pressing against her cervix painfully. With a reluctant groan Lois came, her juices flowing all over the fake cock inside her. Kara chuckled as the construct shifted, collecting the cum and storing it between her own thighs in two round sacks to play with later. _My own cock and balls_, she mused looking down at the panting human. She lifted her chin and kissed her, a low rumble in her throat. "We're not done yet" she told her, switching off the shower and yanking her out of the bathroom.

The next ten minutes were spent bending Lois over the bed, hands tied by red handcuffs, smacking her big round arse as hard as she could. She wasn't gentle or delicate, though she still had to measure her strength to make sure her palm didn't break anything. But after the initial three slaps Lois was sure she would never sit down again.

Kara was starting to have fun with her new toy, using her ring to creating thick ropes to wrap around Lois's chest, tightening them around her breasts making her nipples swell before creating a pair of clamps to attach to them. When she started spanking her she grew deafened from her constant screams and manifested a ball gag in her mouth, silencing her so she could punish her as much as she wanted. Lois was helpless strung up against the bed, her bottom glowing red and painfully sore along with her breasts, tears running down her red cheeks sobbing through her gag. But she was still aroused and willingly begging the blonde to continue, obediently raising her hips after each slap. Some of the strikes were in rapid succession, each finding the exact same mark to maximize the impact.

Eventually Kara had her fill of brutally beating Lois over the ass, letting the brunette rest a moment while she prepared her cock to re-enter the reporter. She rubbed her hand over the thick shaft savoring the feeling. It felt weird how the fake phallus interacted with her nerves through the lantern ring, feeling like a real part of her body. Her red balls hung between her legs holding a mixture of Lois and Kara's cum gathered throughout the evening, Kara's last orgasm from when she started spanking Lois overcome by the tingle of superiority. She had plans for these balls but they required more juice and she was eager to collect. And as a personal addition she used her ring to construct a thick dildo to slid into her own arsehole, her own but plug to enjoy while she rode Lois like a donkey.

The thick penis construct rubbed against Lois's glowing backside causing the woman to whimper through the gag, her skin sensitive to the touch. She glanced over her shoulder to see Kara rubbing her hands over her back, her fingers dragging up her spine teasing her in anticipation. She leaned over the brunette, yanking her head back grabbing a fistful of hair, whispering in her ear "you're such a whore Miss Lane. But your my whore, my toy, my slut. And this ass belongs to me now."

With that declaration Kara penetrated her tight anus, pushing between her stinging cheeks with one swift motion, stretching the human woman's back door wide open as she screamed around her gag. Kara pounded into her backside rough and hard, her cock pummeling her ass making absolutely sure Lois Lane would not only never sit down again but she'd be shitting blood for weeks. For the first time in a long time the confident reporter was helpless and out of her depth, at the mercy of a powerful Alien in her own home. She thought of Clark coming to save her but remembered he wasn't here anymore. Only Supergirl. Only her mistress.

Kara moves faster than any normal human can, her hips thrusting in a blur as she fucked Lois from behind, yanking her hair back to hold her up and watched her breasts awkwardly jiggle above the mattress. Her chocking screams filled the room, her face covered in sweat and tears while her body shuddered from one painful orgasm after the next. Kara came quietly behind her, her juices funneling into her growing balls alongside Lois's as she constructed a second cock to penetrate the human's pussy.

"Take both my cocks you fucking whore" Kara growled as she double stuffed both Lois' holes, her rough palms grabbing her by the shoulders and pushing her down into the bed, her hips moving at the speed of light as hard as she could. Lois couldn't move, held in place pummeled into the bed by the powerful kryptonian until all feeling in her body was burned away. Her burning ass felt numb and her stretched pussy was on fire as the fake cock breached her cervix, fucking her womb like a jack hammer. "Tell me Lois" Kara whispered in her ear, pressing her weight against her crushing her fragile frame. "Is my dick bigger than Clark's?" She asked. With the gag Lois couldn't possibly answer, but her eyes widened and she whimpered as Kara used her ring to expand the constructs inside her to twice the size. "How about now?"

Supergirl kept up the brutal punishing pace, forcing herself deeper and harder into Lois until her glowing red balls were complete full with their cum, the sacks slapping between the brunettes thighs with each swing of her hips. Drawing out one last orgasm from Lois Kara swiftly pulled out, her two massive erections dragging out of her cavernous holes allowing her to gaze inside the whimpering older woman. With click of her fingers the constructs restraining Lois dissolved, her body collapsing limply to the bed as she inhaled a lungful of clean air free of the gag. Her wrists were clustered from were the tight handcuffs dug into her skin, her nipples swollen and red matching her ass and pussy.

The blonde lantern rolled the lifeless reporter onto her back and crawled up her body to straddle her face, a single thick cock between her legs in front of her heavy ball sack. "Please" Lois groaned weakly. He didn't have the strength to stop her as the young hero angled her prick to the woman's face, lifting her head to coax her mouth open and stuff her throat full of her red cock.

"That's it" Kara sighed humping her face, her breasts bouncing on her chest as Lois reluctantly suck her cock deep throating it. "Suck my cock you slut. We're not done until you drink every last drop." She didn't give her long to adjust before she slammed her body down on top of her, trapping her in place as all the cum she'd gathered throughout the afternoon drained through the cock into Lois' throat. The reporters cheeks bulged and her eyes crossed into her skull, making a feeble attempt to gulp down the mixture until it overflowed out of her mouth and nose. Kara didn't notice her drowning in cum as she arched her back in relief, her last orgasm sending a pleasurable jolt of electricity through her system. When it needed her construct vanished and she fell of Lois's body leaving her vomit up the remains of her cum and curl into a fetal position.

"Fuck" Kara breathed, the red heat finally fading from her eyes as she closed her eyes. She felt tired and exhausted, all the fight knocked out of her letting her relax. She glanced over at Lois in a cum stained puddle, who had fallen unconscious nearly fucked to death. Kara's senses returned to her and she'd realized what she'd done, shame and humiliation turning her face red. "Lois" she whispered shaking her, unable to wake her. Her X-ray vision told her she was alive but in a very bad way. _I went too far._

Ignoring how tired her body was Kara wrapped Lois up and carried her out of the apartment to the nearest hospital, reforming her costume on the way before passing the woman over to the staff to check her over. She didn't stay to answer questions, instead leaving a hastily scrawled note in her bed room and rocketing back into space to find a way to get rid of this ring before she hurt anyone else.


End file.
